bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Point Prometheus
The main goal of the twelfth level of BioShock, Point Prometheus, is to assemble the parts of a Big Daddy bodysuit in order to pursue Frank Fontaine who has already injected himself with a large dose of ADAM. Upon becoming a Big Daddy, the player must now escort the Little Sisters, who allow Jack (the protagonist) to gain entry to doors previously inaccessible. Also, while the player is in a Big Daddy suit, enemies will no longer attack Jack unless he is protecting a Little Sister. This is helpful for going back to previous levels and exploring or researching the maps without irritating confrontations. History Point Prometheus features a natural history museum, which has been converted to the Big Daddy Proving Grounds, labeled with an official sign on the floor as "Armored Escort Proving Grounds;" a large library, named the Mendel Memorial Research Library, which features many books related to genetics; and multiple industrial suites. These are mostly geared at high-tech industry, such as Optimized Eugenics, where much of Rapture's Plasmid technology was likely developed. Before they were converted to Big Daddy and Little Sister creation facilities under Andrew Ryan, these industrial areas were part of Fontaine Futuristics Genetic Research Department. This is apparent by the old swinging doors, signs, and Little Sister's Orphanage posters stashed in a closet with its door frozen shut. Under Dr. Yi Suchong, at the behest of Andrew Ryan, the facilities were converted to create Big Daddies and Little Sisters. Unfortunate candidates for either occupation were subjected to horrific mental and genetic reconditioning to serve as the proverbial glue of Rapture. Little Sisters were nurtured and trained to gather ADAM in the Little Wonders Educational Facility while Big Daddies were permanently altered into behemoths and armed to the teeth with lethal weaponry in order to protect their charges. While the labs are now in ruins, there are still plenty of components for one more Big Daddy. Failsafe Armored Escorts Failsafe Armored Escorts is the Big Daddy manufacturing facility. One enters this facility through two adjacent Decontamination Chambers. Inside are many areas vital in the Big Daddy creation process, including Candidate Induction, Suit Assembly, and Candidate Conversion. Little Wonders Educational Facility This is the Little Sister training and production facility. The bottom floor houses several small cells for Little Sisters. There are numerous drawings on the pink walls of the rooms, frequently depicting Big Daddies. The top of the cells is open-air, allowing observation by scientists from the top floor. There is also a room labeled "Autopsy," used for the actual surgery where girls are implanted with the slugs and physically transformed into Little Sisters. Mendel Family Library Presumably this Library was used by the scientists who needed information on genetics during their research and development of Plasmids. Books found in this library include "Dawkins Law," "Evolutionary Biology," "Applied Genetics," and "Mendelian Practice." A shipment of Big Daddy boots was accidentally directed here, and can be found near the librarian's table. Optimized Eugenics This area contains several laboratories. Subareas like Plasmid Prototyping, Eugenic Analysis, Live Subject testing etc. suggest that this is the the main laboratory where most Plasmids and other genetic modifications were developed and tested. One enters this facility through Decontamination Chambers. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Point Prometheus/Map|Normal Map||true Point Prometheus/ADMap|Audio Diaries Point Prometheus/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events * There are 2 Power to the People stations. New Plasmids and Gene Tonics (Found) * Safecracker 2 - Autopsy Room, Little Wonders Educational Facility. * Alarm Expert 2 - Live Subject Testing area, Optimized Eugenics. * Damage Research 2 - On a desk in the Mendel Family Library. * Hacker's Delight 3 - Failsafe Armored Escorts. New Plasmids and Tonics (Available At A Gatherer's Garden) * Human Inferno 2 - Price: 50 ADAM New Enemies * Frank Fontaine (seen only) Audio Diaries *Brigid Tenenbaum **Why Just Girls? *Andrew Ryan **Marketing Gold **Mistakes *Yi Suchong **Extra Munitions **Protecting Little Ones **Protector Smell **Missing Boots **Changing Employers **Cheap Son of a Bitch Walkthrough Behind the Scenes *The name "Point Prometheus" was inspired by the Greek god, Prometheus, who gave fire to mortals and was punished eternally for it. Prometheus also created people from clay and was therefore a mythological "Frankenstein" figure (indeed, Frankenstein is subtitled "The Modern Prometheus"); it is therefore fitting that the Frankenstein-like experiments to create Big Daddies should take place here. He was also a Titan, as Point Prometheus is the highest building in Rapture.Prometheus, Greek god, on Wikipedia Prometheus is also the name taken by the protagonist of Ayn Rand's Anthem.Anthem on Wikipedia *The "Mendel Library" is a reference to Gregor Mendel, an Austrian monk and scientist whose pioneering research on genetic inheritance and its laws was critical to the foundation of modern genetics.Gregor Mendel on Wikipedia References Category:Point Prometheus Category:BioShock Locations Category:Walkthroughs